Just a cloud away
by jhaygo
Summary: (Cover art from devinart by 16121) Fionna has to take a break from adventuring after she had "lady problems". So who is to replace Fionna and Cake? Marshal Lee of course. And what kind of story would it be with out a little romance. Let me rephrase that. A LOT OF ROMANCE. (GUMLEE PAIRING) SORRY FOR YELLING CANT STOP
1. Groin

**Hello it's jhaygo923 here. I decided to take a little break from my other story on the Teen Titans side. So I'm kinda new to this community and website all together. I always shipped Bubbline. And I also shipped Gumlee also. So I decided to go with the latter since Gumlee doesn't get enough love like the Bubbline OTP. **

**So I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Groin (Marshal's POV)**

"So what song should we sing today Fionna?"

Fionna, Cake and I were at their house having jam time. It was about Midnight and we were just done making a mix. My fingers lightly struck my Axe's cords humming softly to myself awaiting her answer.

"Well I was thinking we could-"Her sentence was cut off with a painful grunt. I glanced her way to see her grabbing her own stomach in pain bending over. I was about to float over there when Cake rushed to her side.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Oh she just needs to take it easy for a couple of days." Cake gently stroked her hair and led her head in her cat lap

"Why? Did she get hurt in battle or something?" I was so very confused on why we had to cut the practice short for this week.

"No… she's just dealing with *lady problems*." The last part she said was in a hushed tone.

It took me awhile for me to realize what happened to my dear blonde friend.

"Oh…OH." I placed my feet on the ground and awkwardly stood there heading for the door.

"It looks like she'll be off duty for a couple of days." I glanced down at Fionna again to hear her grunt again.

"Oh…yea I get it."

"Could you maybe look after the land of AAA for us for about a week?"

I nodded my head quickly doubting that I would keep everything up to par.

Boredom was my weakness when it came to days like this. Handling AAA wasn't that big of a deal since everyone within a 5 foot radius was terrified of me. And I think Ice Queen was just taking a break from kidnapping princes this week.

So I was bored out of my mind. My house was a haven, but sometimes just lying on the couch was just lazy. And a little bit uncomfortable.

That's when I got the idea to visit Gumball. There were two options I could result to when I see him.

1. Prank him

2. Or be reasonable and actually greet him with respect.

I think I'll go with the first one.

**(Gumball's POV)**

"What ingredient am I missing!?"

I was going crazy over this experiment I was doing. I started on it just yesterday and gathered the supplies earlier today. But I keep feeling like I was forgetting something.

What was I making you ask?

It was a Demonic serum for capturing evil demon spirits. Peppermint Maid wanted me to make it for her. I didn't know why, but I usually didn't question her scary antics.

I had all the usual supplies I needed for a situation like this.

-grass

-ice

-blood from a frog

-And a dragon scale (I almost lost my head for that ingredient, but I was lucky to talk myself out of it)

And a few chemicals I really don' feel like naming.

But I really felt like I was missing something.

I crossed my pink tiled floor heading to my brown bookshelf. I took out each book and started searching for hints of a Demonic Serum.

I was halfway thought them when I heard a rustling in the corner.

I stayed still frozen and tried to act normal. It felt like an invisible presence was right behind me. That's when I came to the conclusion that it was Marshal Lee.

Marshal was a pretty blunt and mischievous. He was also one of the closest people I usually talked to. But sometimes he just liked to see me flustered and off guard.

But not this time.

I stood up normally acting like I didn't know someone was in the room. My desk chair slide from underneath me to quickly which gave me the expression that he slid it away.

I stayed facing my desk and suddenly turned around. It seemed he was still unseen since he didn't try to pop out of nowhere surprising me. I stepped forward causally and walked around my room.

I tried to do it as normally as I could when I spotted my mattress bent down like a person was sitting on it.

Bingo

I walked calmly to the opposite side of the bed when I saw the sunken form move to watch me walk.

I faced the him and prepared my legs. I bent down quickly before I could change mind and jumped across the bed.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and our bodies collided taking us both down on the ground.

I could finally see him when he decided to change back.

"Hey Bubba. Just a note, if you wanted me this bad you could of asked." His eyebrows and mouth quirked in a smirking way.

Which I had to admit was a little cute.

What did I just say?

Coming back to reality I blushed in embarrassment and rolled off of him.

This gave him the idea to roll on top of me. This was a really embarrassing position.

"Why are you here?" My cheeks were probably rosy red by now.

He grabbed my cheeks naturally and stroked it.

"Just wanted to mess why my Gumwad."

"Ha Ha that's not funny." I leaned have of my body forward to get up, but I was pushed down by the shoulders.

"Why are you going so soon?" He asked with such innocence I almost answered him.

"Could you like get off my groin?"

He looked down in our compromising position and blushed furiously. Which was weird since he was usually more laid back and cool when it came to situations like this.

He mumbled a sorry and slid off slowly.

I smirked playfully. "It's alright."

We were both on the floor breathing evenly.

In the corner of my eye I saw him facing me with his hand holding his head up.

"Soooo…what were you working on?"

"Some Demon Serum for Peppermint Maid. I just think I may put it on hold for a while thought."

"Why?"

"I think I'm missing something. But I don't know what."

"You'll figure it out."

I smiled lightly.

"Thanks"

That's when he suddenly shot up with a smile on his face."

"You want to go somewhere with me."

I looked outside seeing it was pretty dark. I guess I worked on that experiment longer than I thought.

"Um… Sure."


	2. Arms

**So here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Arms**

**Gumball's POV**

"Ok so where are we going?"

Marshal and I were on the balcony looking at the night sky. There were a bunch of stars and debris in the atmosphere. It was strange destroyed beauty. We were both leaning on the gold railing of the little platform ledge. Our elbows were grazing each other while we just stood there.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"If you want to find out where we're going you have to close your eyes."

There were a lot of things Marshal Lee pulled, but this had to be the most surprising. A lot of things could happen if I closed my eyes. But the worst that came to mind as him pushing me off the railing and catching me before I could touch the ground.

Why did this come to mind?

Because he did it before.

But of course I obeyed the Vampire and closed my eyelids.

"I swear Marshal if you-"

"Just trust me."

That's when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. My cheeks heated up quickly and I decided to stay silent as a response to the action.

My hair shifted downwards as I felt the air around my face. And when I moved my feet I felt no surface beneath me. That's when I realized what he was doing.

"WHAT THE GLOB MARSHAL LEE GET ME DOWN."

I have rode on Lord Monochromicon and my morrow for quite some time now. So I wasn't afraid of heights. But I was uncomfortable with the way Marshal was holding me.

His arms were skinny, but were able to lift me up with ease. His head was behind mines as we started going forward. I squirmed in his arms begging for a new position. It felt like he was performing the Hemlock remover. I guess he forgot I **had** to breathe to survive.

"Glob Gumball calm down."

"Can't *gasp* breathe…"

I felt myself shift in his arms and let out a breath of fresh air. He now held me by the arms and legs.

This was way worse than the original position.

"You know I'm not a bride, right?"

"I know." He smirked down at me and continued to fly around the sky.

I sighed as I relaxed in his arms. I gazed up to his face to see him staring at me.

"What are you looking at?"

His gaze broke as if he realized what he was doing.

"Um…yea I think we're here." Well that doesn't answer my question.

He placed me on the ground in a standing position. Once I placed my feet on the ground it felt grainy.

Like…sand.

I looked up to see the ocean. It looked strangely haunting, but pretty since it was so dark. The waves crashed over each other while the sea crabs scrambled to reach the land. Marshal Lee placed a hand on my shoulder leaning into me.

"Soooo…what do you think?"

"It's…it's…wow."

I slowly placed myself on the soft sand gazing at the astounding scenery. I don't know how long I stared at the masterpiece before me, but it must have been awhile since I heard snoring beside me.

I broke my gaze from the water and looked at the lanky pale figure beside me. He had his arms behind his head in a lying position. His hair was slightly blowing as it followed the wind current.

"Come on Marshal let's go." I poked his side multiple times after I said that.

I rolled my eyes and decided to lie down beside him.

Why would he go to sleep in the first place? Isn't he supposed to sleep during the day?

I sighed as I realized that I would have to carry him back to his place if he didn't wake up soon. And I also had to figure out how to get to his house from here.

I shook Marshal for about 10 minutes but he still wouldn't wake up.

Dumbass.

I took a deep breath and cawed at the sky.

Seconds later my Marrow arrived. It landed quick and quietly on the cold sand.

I bent down and readied myself to pick up Marshal. I grabbed him by the arms and lift him on my back. I slowly stood as I realized that he was lighter than I thought. I grabbed him by the waist and placed him over my marrow's back. I climbed on after and positioned Marshal against me to the point where he was laying on me over my chest. I wrapped my arms around his hips and held onto the birds feathers.

"Up!"

The mammal crouched down and sped straight up. It carried us high into the sky until I could see half of the land of Aaa.

I glanced around from Marshal's shoulder and spotted his dark cave in the more darkened sky.

"Head north to the cave."


End file.
